Roger L. Jackson
Roger Labon Jackson (born July 13, 1956) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ghostface in Scream and Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Mojo Jojo Impression (ep9) *Regular Show (2010) - Baby#1 (ep5) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Male Nomad (ep20) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Butch, Mojo Jojo, 16th Century Man (ep42), Activist#4 (ep57), Astronaut (ep62), Baby (ep29), Boss (ep49), Burrito (ep76), Convict#1 (ep37), Convict#4 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep1), Cop#2 (ep28), Crowd Member#7 (ep68), Dog#1 (ep1), Driver (ep2), Driver (ep60), Elders (ep59), Ernst (ep69), Government Man#1 (ep49), Ice Cream Guy (ep77), Man#1 (ep50), Man#2 (ep11), Man#2 (ep61), Ming (ep69), Mojesha (ep26), Monster (ep60), Officer (ep20), Old Beehive Lady Mojo (ep29), Pierre (ep6), Prison Guard (ep12), Roach Coach (ep2), Robber (ep69), Robot (ep9), Robot (ep16), Sgt. Pepper (ep39), Singing Man#2 (ep2), Store Employee (ep57), Thug#1 (ep22), Townie (ep59), Victim (ep48) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Richards (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) - Junner *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - Drunken Gentleman 'Movies' *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Black Eagle, Walkie Talkie, Zebra 3, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Reggie (Squirell), Thunder *Titan A.E. (2000) - First Alien 'Shorts' *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Mr. Sprinkles 'TV Specials' *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Mojo Jojo Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) - Narrator 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Inmate Fat Cat 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Mr. Narrator Video Games 'Video Games' *Alice: Madness Returns (2011) - Cheshire Cat *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) - Christoffa Corombo, Male Civilian, Pedro Llorente *Back to the Future: The Game (2010-2011) - Cueball, Hampton (ep5), Hostile Guy, Judge Brown *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - SFX Voices *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Mojo Jojo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Mojo Jojo *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Antique Dealer, Associate Mouse#1, Professor Botch, Rocko, Sphnix, Stone Mason, The Artist Mouse, The Artist Mouse Overseer, Thoth *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Vertigo Bomber *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Park Drones, Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Dishonored (2012) - Anton Sokolov *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Anton Sokolov *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Additional Voices *Echo Night: Beyond (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Institute Scientist, Lawrence Higgs *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Keldorn Firecam *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Master Djafi, Wood Man *Galleon (2004) - Rhama *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Iron Man 2 (2010) - A.I.M., S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jade Empire (2005) - Lord Yun *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Encablossa, Valdemar *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Saruman the White *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Man A, Shogun Kokushimuso, Tengu *Mass Effect (2007) - Administrator Anoleis, Engineer Adams, Harkin *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Harkin *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Engineer Adams *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Saruman the White *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Bart, Governor Phatt, Parrot, Rat *MySims (2007) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space (2007-2008) - Abe Lincoln, Baby Glen Miller (ep2), Baby Jimmy Hoffa (ep2), Club Voice (ep3), Grandpa Stinky, Hand Zombie (ep3), Mariachis (ep4), Ocean Chimp Chorus (ep2), Satan (ep5), Storm Moai *Sam & Max: Save the World (2007) - Abe Lincoln *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) - General Skun-ka'pe, Grandpa Stinky, Abe Lincoln (ep5), Charlie Ho-Tep (ep4), Ex-Minion (ep3), Guardian 2 (ep2), Mole Grandpa (ep2), Satan (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Case File#1: The Glowing Bug Man (2002) - Billy Seasons, Nigel Nigthwatch, Ralph Rosen *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Lizard/Curt Connors *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Echuu Shen-Jon, Jedi Padawan, Mahwi Lihnn *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - B-Wing Pilot, Echuu Shen-Jon, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Imperial Worker, Weequay *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Imperial Commander, Ka'Pa the Hutt, Kaerobani, Rebel Officer 2, Ree Yees, Rodian, Tusken *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) - Computer, Rodian *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Imperial Worker 1, Rebel Shock Troop 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain Orsai, Pilot 1, Pilot 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Czerka Officer, Doton Het, Harra, Twi'lek *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Kraid Nemmeso *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Automated Ship Voice, Clone Trooper Lieutenant, Clone Troopers, Gunship Pilot *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Civilian Male, Clone Trooper Commander, Death Star Technician, Human Thug *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 2, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Training Officer *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Ark 'Bumpy' Roose, Ebe Endocott *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (2003) - Additional Voices *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - The Stranger, Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Crudd, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Mojo Jojo *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Bridge Troll, Freddy: Man of Low Moral Fiber, Jojo the Monkey, Meathook's Parrot, Piranha Poddle, Pirate Leader II, Rat, Spiffy the SCUMM Bar Dog *The Sims 2 (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead (2012) - Chuck, Logan, Radio Voice *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Verus *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maester Wen Kinoc *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Emperor Gramis *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Burton Willis *Shinobi (2002) - Hiruko Ubusuna (Old) *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Daril Camuze *Tenchu: Fatal Shadows (2005) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Berthold Gregor *Yakuza (2006) - Fuma Oyabun Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (112) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. *E!: Entertainment Television named him as the forty-sixth Best Kept Secret of Hollywood for his role as Ghostface. Category:American Voice Actors